The Moon Prince
The Moon Prince will be a 2015 upcoming tradtional animated feature film. The title and theme of the film is loosely based on the myth of the Man in the Moon, but feature a original fairy tale story set in space. It is being directed by Steve Anderson and written by Talix, with songs and score composed by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. The film will star the voice talents of Sam Witwer (as Aiden), Megan Fox (as Princess Luna), Jason Isaacs, and Will Farrell. Premise The year is 2508, and humans and aliens have interconnected with each other for years and now humans have expanded their life in many other planets; many humans of special significance have each rule a different planet. The story picks up in a space pirate ship and follows the young space pirate, Aiden, and his trusty sidekick and companion, Comet, the ship’s alien dog; as well other space pirates and the leader who also practice the art of sorcery, Zog; all of them set fort for one goal: explore new life and seek out new kinds of human-alien interactions. However, Aiden believes in another main goal, true love, and always dream to find his dream girl waiting for him. Almost seven light years away on the planet called Terra, lives a glorious kingdom ruled by King Julo and with him his beautiful daughter, Princess Luna. Luna, unbeknownst to her father and anyone else, has always wondered what or who is out there outside her home planet, and she always fantasizes life beyond Terra. While on their yearly voyage, Aiden doubts Zog’s continued quest and ponders on completing his own; fearing out of touch, Zog questions Aiden’s loyalty, but feel he could be lost forever. Without his parents guiding him and realizing Zog won’t do nothing to help, Aiden trust only his gut and his pal Comet and tries to go on their own sub-quest not only to find new planets, but to find his true love. Meanwhile back on Terra, Luna continues to dream about her life outside her home and the fact there’s a prince out there in the galaxy coming to her; nevertheless, her father get wind of her outlandish fantasy and bans her for not saying one word about this “prince hiding in the galaxy coming to find her”. Luna feels betrayed and wants to escape the castle and go find that prince she been waiting for without her father’s consent. Back somewhere in space, Aiden without Zog’s consent attempts to follow his destiny, but soon a bad mistake of his has caught eyes of the tyrannical Zog. Knowing Aiden want to find his true love yet betraying him, Zog suddenly curses him and states to Aiden “You betray me and now you will face exile!” With that bold statement, Zog banishes Aiden on Earth's moon. Forced into exile and cursed to stay, Aiden will do at nothing to break Zog’s curse and complete his destiny, but it will take a miracle to break it. Nevertheless, he countlessly travels to nearby planets and satellites, but the cruel curse teleports him back on the moon. Seeing there’s no way out or no way to undo Zog’s evil spell, a true miracle will have to save him. However, his trusted pal Comet realzies he must rally hordes of other alien and human friends alike to save Aiden and to break Zog’s curse. Meanwhile, Luna seeks her prince no matter how and uses her father’s royal spaceship to do so; nevertheless she and Aiden won’t be too far apart as both of their destinies intertwine and soon both of them will meet. But how can Aiden find his true love while he is still cursed on the moon and no way to break it, but only one person can undo the spell and that is with a simple kiss. Voice Cast Music Alan Menken will be the composer of the film and Glenn Slater will do the lyrics. Here is the soundtrack list of the film songs: *"Find Myself from Within" by Aiden *"Somewhere I Will Go" by Princess Luna *"You Can't Tear Us Apart" by Aiden and Luna *"Conqueror the Stars" by Zog *"I Am the Moon Prince" by Aiden *"If I Was..." by Aiden, Zog, and the Crew of the Black Star *"Don't Forget About Me" by Marlin *"Can You Be Happy?" by Luna and Lorn *"There Is No One Like You" by Katy Perry - (This song will play at the end of the movie during the end credits) Characters Princess luna.png|Princess Luna Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney Princes Category:Princes